Have no fear
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto are warned to watch h each others backs as well as their own as they are told that the Akatsuki ARE now starting to make a move to gain the power of the nine tailed fox.


Title: - Have no fear

Rating: - NC 18

Category: - Romance, Angst, Hurt, One shot, OOC, Bondage

Summary: - Sasuke & Naruto are warned to watch h each others backs as well as their own as they are told that the Akatsuki ARE now starting to make a move to gain the power of the nine tailed fox. Sasuke however lets his mind slips and ends up in an awkward situation.

* * *

(FLASH BACK)

The day had been rough on all three of the young ninja's in training. It always seemed that Kakashi would push them over their limits. Sasuke knew fine well that he was only pushing them to their limits for their best interest; you never know who your next opponent could be.

Kakashi had also warned both Sasuke and Naruto together that both of them should watch each others as well as their own backs. The main reason for this action was simply because of the group known as Akatsuki were beginning to make their move on getting to Naruto. They would even go to the limits of kidnapping people who were known to be with Naruto to try and draw information from them about the Kyuubi.

Regardless Sasuke made his way slowly down towards the leaf village's lake. Here he felt at his most peaceful state, were the animals roamed around, the sun only just beginning to go down and the wind gently blowing the cherry blossoms off and into the perfectly clear liquid.

He sighed lightly as he placed himself on the grass lying back and peering up at the semi blue, red and orange painted canvas of the sky above. Slowly he felt himself relax and his muscles loosen up to the point he felt sleepy. Unconsciously he let his eyes slip close unaware of a pair of gleaming eyes watching his sleek form.

Not five minutes had past and Sasuke was sat up, eyes wide, sharingan glaring viciously in his once black pools of ink. Silently he peered around checking everywhere his eyes never letting up a chance to miss any kind of movement and sound that was heard or any feeling or vibration he could feel through the floor.

_What was it that woke me?_

He thought silently to himself his mind wandering back to the morning of his training session with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. The memory more specifically focused not on the training but more on Kakashi bringing Naruto and Sasuke together talking in a low voice with them as Sakura walked ahead.

"_What is it Kakashi sensei?"_

Naruto mumbled in a low voice so no eavesdroppers could hear their conversation. Slowly all three of them leaned into a small circle, before Kakashi spoke also in a low tone of voice.

"_As__ you both know a group known as the Akatsuki are starting to make moves on getting the nine tails. It's important that you both watch each others backs as well as your own."_

"_But Kakashi why would they want Sasuke?"_

Kakashi gently nipped the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"_Because Naruto, Sasuke as you both wouldn't know because you believe you are enemies to each other are actually best friends. This way Sasuke is bound to know something of the Nine tails, they will go to any length to get any form of information on the nine tails. Just please the pair of you both watch your backs." _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Suddenly it hit him square in the head that it was a possibility that some members of the Akatsuki were out here now, waiting for the right time to pounce on him and attack. Wearily Sasuke stood, once again glancing around the place. Nothing seemed to be out of place but who was he kidding the Akatsuki were elite ninja's and should be very well avoided at all costs. However it seemed he didn't have an option in the matter at hand he was technically left for dead.

He waited for a few minutes however since the air was tense it felt like hours he waited before he decided to pass the sound off as nothing. He glared around slightly before deactivating his sharingan and turned to walk away. In a jolt of surprise, Sasuke's back hit the floor that he was once lying on. He had automatically closed his eyes as he fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"_Still as weak as ever I see…..little brother."_

The blood that was running through his veins escalated to maximum velocity, making his heart thump harder in his chest to the point he could hear it through his own ears. He didn't want to face his fears, not now but he had no choice. He could either be labelled a weak, pathetic child or he could stand up and put up a fight.

Calmly Sasuke stood up taking his fighting stance, his eyes never leaving the floor below him, this way he could see his older brother's movements by his feet. This didn't mean to say he wouldn't teleport somewhere else though, he had to keep a clear head for this.

"_Huh you really are pathetic little brother…..such a pity."_

Silence that was all to be heard after Itachi's statement. Neither one of them were willing to make the first move but Itachi knew just how stubborn his younger sibling could be. Stealthy he grasped a hold of a kunai and pulled it into plain view and slowly, with an expressionless face walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand tensed seeing his older brother making a move, walking silently towards him. He was beginning to feel intimidated by the older one.

As Sasuke kept surveying Itachi's feet they came to a sudden halt. Something wasn't right and his confirmation was the kunai slicing through his arm. It took him awhile to have everything register, like what was he to do next, what was Itachi waiting for? What had just happened? Nothing registered that was until the blood seeped up and through the open wounded and began to soak through his black top. Straight after the red liquid made its course down Sasuke's arm did the pain start to kick up a fuss.

He cringed slightly his face showing his pain as he reach a hand up and grasped a hold of the bleed flesh. He groaned under his breathe as the pain became more subsistent as he held it.

"_What the hell are you trying to do? Do I look like a practice board?"_

He glared towards Itachi, his face full of hell as he grit his teeth. That look was starting to chew down on him, grating on him. That look of no emotion no hint as to what Itachi was thinking he had to do something or Itachi would just mess about and taunt him at his stupidity.

"_I'm testing your ability to dodge a simply kunai attack, it seems as though you haven't even progressed past what Naruto could dodge without trying."_

This was Sasuke breaking point, tearing his hand down from his gushing wound he took a hold of a few kunai, one between each digit and flung them at awkward angles towards his enemy.

"_Don't you dare compare me to him! This ends here!"_

Within his fury his mind went on a rampage of blankness he didn't know what to do, didn't know how to approach Itachi and attack. Not much thinking as he ran towards a bored looking older brother. As he reached Itachi his arm outstretched ready to make contact with that beautiful, fragile porcelain skin, wanting it to crack and brake just like any other porcelain object, he pulled back a slit second later, his foot making a move towards his Aniki's side, in an attempt to try and wind him slightly.

Not even before his leg was on the move did his older brother grab his leg, holding it in place as his fist came crashing into his stomach. With a pleased look Itachi watched his fist crunch into his angelic little brother. Those pale lips part, the saliva exit as he gasped and bend forward slightly. Then…….. (POOF!)

_A shadow clone clever my little angel._

This was his chance to at least land one hit on his brother while he was slightly stunned. Launching himself in the air and rolling his whole body forward to gain some momentum, Sasuke outstretched one leg to bring it crashing down on the black tresses below. As he closed in on his target, Itachi turned slightly to the side, looking up with a displeased look on his face his lips moving and forming the words.

"_Not good enough Sasuke."_

He chose to ignore this as he carried out the rest of his attack, feeling desperate to smear his Aniki's red inked blood across his pale skin. Just as his leg was to make contact did Itachi step a little ways back and Sasuke's heel cracked its way straight through the ground below, kicking up dust and parts of the floor. He knew he missed but he couldn't dodge another attack straight after this as visibility had dropped. With lightening speed Sasuke took stance jumped up and back kicking his brother in the gut. A perfectly aimed kick as the air rushed from Itachi mouth.

Being to smart and cocky was the last straw for Itachi and in a last resort he pulled one hand up and disappeared. Bringing him out behind Sasuke who was tense and on edge.

"_Bad mistake Otouto."_

Purple Painted nails grasped a hold of the creamy neck of his younger, pulling his body round to face him, squeezing none too gently, piercing the skin. The fear began to over rise in Sasuke, the hatred flooded freely from his older Niisan's eyes. He'd never seen Itachi look this fearsome or have that look in his eyes. All these thoughts filtered through Sasuke's head and before he even knew what was happening he was kneed in the stomach. The breath rushed from his lungs up his throat pipe and out of his mouth in a _UHHH_ before he doubled over. Within the next second he felt his legs being swept out from underneath himself before hitting the floor with a rough thud.

A few seconds after hitting the floor the weight of his brother bared down onto of his hips, almost in a pinning way his arms drawn above his head harshfully. Slowly Sasuke caught his breath and reopened his eyes, catching a quick glimpse of something very reflective and shiny.

"_What the hell was that just now?"_

His eyes automatically followed the shining objects, curious as to what they were. Before realisation hit him a biting sensation began to form around his wrists before the string tightened and two sharp objected were forced into the floor.

"_Don't bother trying to struggle your way out of them; you'll only face the circumstances_."

Sasuke was uncaring towards his brother's words he felt more intrigued in known what was causing the biting pain. As he craned his neck back, arching his body slight he could see two kunai one either side his wrists and some ninja wire, mainly used to catch an opponent off guard when they try to escape. With a frustrated cry Sasuke tugged and pulled at the restraints but they were not letting up, only causing him more pain and slight amount of blood to trickle down his slim wrists.

"_It's futile to try and struggle_."

He was like a deer caught in head lights the panic started to bubble within his stomach as an eerie laugh rose from his elder's throat. The struggling only made things worse, the cuts forming more blood to pool on the grass below. The anguish was tearing at his insides as he felt clueless for his next move.

"_What the hell do you want from me Itachi?! What do you want_?!"

The eerie laugh stopped all too soon the sickening grin slipped from the pale lips, no emotion visible. Slowly Itachi's head began to raise, his hair covering his eyes in an intimidating way. Awkwardly Itachi's unpreoccupied hand reach within his Akatsuki cloak and pulled free another kunai, this one just as sharp as any other.

"_What I want Sasuke_?"

Calmly Itachi watched his little angel's face twist slightly at the sight of the kunai coming closer to him. His eyes never left the younger's face as he scanned for fear, frustration, desperation, escape, none were acceptable to Itachi. Finally the kunai caught up to its final destination, Sasuke neck. The cold metal pressed lightly on the skin, causing a slight cut, only drawing very light blood to the surface.

"_What I want is something I could never have however, what they want is your cooperation. The Kyuubi is almost in our grasp and you have the information we need_."

"_And if I don't cooperate_?"

There was a slight shake within Sasuke's voice as he spoke. He felt himself tense up every time Itachi's eyes darted from his own to a spot on his body.

"_If you don't well then_…"

That sick twisted grin was back again and the rest of Itachi answer wasn't finished either something was up. Sasuke peered up to his Niisan an evil glint lingered in his eyes as he perceived Sasuke's actions.

Tauntingly Itachi dragged the kunai from Sasuke's throat up and over his chin and applied slight pressure while going across the silky soft skin of his cheek. The blood rose to the surface and made a run down to his neck.

A groan formed in Sasuke's throat as the pain began to kick in. However he felt more obliged to watch were the kunai was headed next. As he paid more attention to the kunai's path he didn't notice the pale lips reaching for the trail of blood that had ran a course from the wound on his cheek to the base of his collar bone. Tentatively Itachi lapped slowly at the precious liquid, slowly almost teasingly licking up his neck very slowly. As he closed in on the wound on his younger cheek he glanced of to the side to peek at his Otouto's face. A blank wide eyed expression and a light tinge of a flush crossed Sasuke's features. Itachi smirked at the out come as he lapped at the wound, as though he was cleaning in.

He pulled away from the angry mark and hovered slightly over Sasuke shocked face, eyes locking with each other, one with amusement and the other with utter shock and fear.

"_As I was saying if you don't…"_

The pause in Itachi's voice triggered Sasuke attention again; he blinked a few times, bringing himself back down to earth waiting for the rest of the answer. His breathe became slightly laboured as something brushed over his lower region, a silent gasp escaping before he heard and almost felt something dig into the ground awfully close to his sensitive parts between his slightly parted legs. His eyes widened slight as he peered between his own body and Itachi's to see the Kunai he saw earlier dug into the dirt the coldness of the blade almost touching the sensitive skin there.

Slowly the younger rose his head again, his nose brushed against that of his older brothers nose, face but a few spaces apart.

"_Then I will not be held responsible for my actions._"

Sasuke pulled himself away slightly to get a better view of his Niisan, his mind whirled with a million questions. What did he mean by not having what he couldn't have? Or he would be held responsible for his action? Why did he always talk in such riddles?

He felt his features frown in confusion the frustration making into way into his system, annoying him slightly.

"_What do you mean not getting what you want? You always got what you wanted. Why not do yourself a favour and let me go since I'm not going to help a fucked up bastard like you!"_

He knew he wouldn't get away with swearing at his older brother the way he had but just to see that very small flicker of shock flicker on Itachi's Feature's was worth what he got next. Itachi did have to admit that It had shocked him in the slightest way however he would not allow the little toe rag to get off so easily. With one quick move his palm came crashing across the already upset and angry cheek, snapping the younger's head of to one side. His anger bubbled up to the surface and then he took note that there wasn't any way that Sasuke was going to go quietly without a struggle. His hand then grasped a handful of coal black hair and pulled aggressively at it, forcing Sasuke to look once again at the angry orbs above himself.

"_Very well then Sasuke since you've chosen to test my patience, let's see if you've surpassed our fears."_

Surpassed his fears he didn't mean…

Poor Sasuke didn't have time to run a check on the hinted words, his mind registering to turn his gaze away from the now swirling pupils as his mind became a black abyss, the only harmonious tune of his brothers voice ran through his ears.

"_Mangekyou Sharingan._"

From here on out, Sasuke couldn't do anything but scream, his voice being hoarse from the extent of damage dealt to his vocal cords from screaming. Itachi watched in amusement as his little brother passed from him and into he black depth of his nightmares. This should keep him out cold enough to get him back to base.

Slowly Itachi pulled himself back onto his calves before pushing up from the ground. He then placed his feet either side of Sasuke's sides and bent forward to pull out the kunai's being sure to watch the string that had bitten sharply into the slim wrists of his Otouto. Once he was ready he lent back down and placed his hands under Sasuke's arm pits as if he were picking him up like a baby before slinging him over his left shoulder.

Before Itachi took to the tree above he quickly surveyed the area around before making his way back to the base. Once he felt confident that no one was lurking around he headed towards the base. As he approached the hide out, Itachi decided it would be best to take the side entrance. He didn't feel like drawing unwanted attention to himself and his little brother. Not only this but the leader would be asking question and have his little Otouto under someone else surveillance.

He began to make his way through the odious amounts of different corridors before coming to the turn off that headed to his room; however Itachi's lucky streak had just expired.

"_Hey Itachi what you got there?_"

Itachi stopped abruptly and then turned sharply on his heel to face the now grinning Shark.

"_My younger brother._"

Kisame leaned to his right trying to catch a glimpse of the seemingly asleep ninja however Itachi stepped away and continued on his way.

Upon his arrival he silently placed Sasuke upon the bed before making his way over to a little chest of drawers. Soundlessly he pulled open the second draw and from there withdrew a slim long black box.

Padding back over to the bed, Itachi sat beside the unmoved body and pulled Sasuke's upper half toward himself, so he was leaning against Itachi's chest. From here Itachi opened the black box and pulled out what appeared to be a choker. Effortlessly he placed it around Sasuke's neck and fastened it in place. Pleased with his effort he laid the sleeping boy back on the bed and headed back to the bedroom door, glancing over his shoulder before leaving.

(2 Hours later)

Sasuke felt like his eyes were going to burn themselves out when he opened them. He naturally closed them again against the moon light that shone through the window, glaring non to gently into his eyes. He groaned and wiped away the slick tears that escaped the corners of his eyes before attempting to reopen them again. He peered around the room, his brow arching as he thought of where he was. He sat for a while before he got up from the bed and paced over to the large window. He climbed up onto the built in couch and then leaned on the window ledge. He looked around the overly sized garden but he didn't recognise it. He signed and looked down to his hands thinking.

"_Of course, he wouldn't have just left me._"

His thoughts clicked into place and before he had time to think he was making his way to the bedroom door, slowly he pulled the handle down, trying to make as quite a noise he could. Gentle he peeled the door from the door way and peeked around the door frame. His vision only greeted with gloomy lit corridors. He rolled his eyes at the gothic type of theme before taking a random guess and heading out to the left. As he cautiously made his way through the maze of corridors he came to a large brown door to his left.

He peeked around making sure no one had clocked him making a great escape and quickly opened the door. A sigh of relief rolled from his lips as the door had brought him out to the back garden that was slowly being a pool with the rain. Once again he looked around before making a mad dash toward the over crowded forest straight ahead.

"_Come on legs!_"

He told himself as they protest in pain. He tripped and them stumbled before crashing into the floor, mud smearing across his arms and knees. He lay there for a few seconds before pulling himself back up from the ground. Only his actions were halted.

He cringed, turning his head back to look at his captor……..his brother.

"_Where do you think your going Sasuke?_"

Sasuke blinked in confusion the rain starting to drown his vision.

"_How the hell did you know where…"_

Itachi leant down an evil grin over his beautiful feature. His free arm outstretched towards Sasuke throat.

"_Where__ you were?"_

Itachi looped a finger around the black choker and pulled on it, forcing Sasuke face closer to Itachi's. So close he could feel Itachi's warm breathe rush over his damp feature's

"_I have things to keep an eye on my pray."_

Sasuke didn't answer as the breathe was stolen from him via a vicious kiss from Itachi, his tongue traced over the younger slightly trembling lip. He wasn't expecting hi Otouto to return the kiss so he settled for another quick peck before pulling away.

Sasuke stared blankly at his older brother before Itachi began dragging Sasuke back to the door via one leg.

"_What the fuck you bastard, you'll ruin my clothes!_"

Itachi smirked as he carried on dragging Sasuke by one foot until he received a sharp kick from the other directly to the back of his thigh muscle. He had to admit his legs felt tired but that kind of pressure on the muscle was heavenly. He tolerated it for a couple more kicks before he stopped and turned around. One swift move and he had hold of the other leg. Sasuke glared up at a grinning Itachi, an evil glint in those attractive orbs.

"_You're acting childish Sasuke and therefore so am I. Until you learn to behave like an adult I shall treat you like a child."_

Sasuke huffed before pouting and looking off to his right. He didn't want to deal with his older brother and he certainly didn't want to have another encounter with his hellish nightmares.

"_Fine."_

Itachi's grin turned into a smirk before he leant down and picked Sasuke up bridle style, securely wrapping his arms around his small frame. A deep sigh settled from Sasuke in defeat as he was carried back to bedroom. When they both made it back to the bedroom Itachi dropped Sasuke onto the bed once again. Before going back over to the door. He turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"_Don't try to escape again I'll be back in a few minutes."_

Sasuke glared equally back at his Aniki before crossing his arms and huffing. Itachi smiled at the childish behaviour before Sasuke could look back at him. He silently closed the door and went to receive some towels.

Sasuke had other plans however. He wasn't going to sit here and do nothing. He looked from the door to the window and back again. He moved himself back over to the window, leaning up and began searching for the small catch to unhook the window. He found it however the door behind him creaked open. He turned himself slightly seeing an eerier looking Itachi stood in the doorway.

He dropped the towels to the floor before stepping inside and slamming the door behind him. Calmly he walked over to Sasuke and shot a hand out towards his hip, jerking him around into a sitting position on the windows ledge.

"_I see you chose to be rebellious, very well you'll have to be punished."_

Sasuke's eyes flashed red then back before flickering between sharingan and his coal coloured orbs.

Itachi chuckled darkly as he closed the space between them.

"_That won't work on me…..Sasuke."_

He closed the distance between them, closing his lips over Sasuke's. He then took a hold of Sasuke's wrists and pulled them up above his head, pinning them to the glass window. He deepened the kiss, his demand for some kind of reaction settling in as he kept his eyes locked with those of Sasuke's now active Sharingan. Itachi felt Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate at this moment and his need for that cooperation was wearing thin, his urge to send Sasuke back into his deepest nightmare. However even if he wanted to he couldn't he had already wasted too much charka, he needed to preserve it.

Sasuke felt the shock set in again, the feeling in his stomach was that of butterflies but very upset butterflies. What was he to expect? What should he do, respond? Or do nothing? He blinked slowly at Itachi, watching his moves but paying close attention to his eyes. He watched closely at the slightly twitch in one eye before both eyes became half lidded and then closed. Sasuke pulled himself back slightly, the coolness of the window soothing him slightly. Itachi dropped head made him wonder what he was plotting.

He was still for a while, no sound of breathing, no movement no nothing had he died or something. Sasuke tested his theory and tried to free his aching arms but the grip only tightened. He inclined his head to look at the hold trying to pull them free but it was no use. He peered back down to this brother who had decided to join the party again. Tilting his head back up, close to Sasuke's face again and reopened his eyes.

A wave of relief filtered through Sasuke as he saw the reflection of his own Sharingan in Itachi's now charcoal orbs. He lowered his gaze from Itachi's an uneasy feeling coursed through his veins as memories of his really Aniki seeped through the hard foundations of his mind. A few seconds later fingers clamped around his jaw pulling his face back up to Itachi's, cool lips settled over his own, a slick tongue lapped over his lower lip once before another kiss was placed on his lips again.

As Itachi distracted his Otouto his free hand ran up Sasuke's calf muscle over the inside of his thigh and rubbed on Sasuke's sensitive spot between his legs. He arched his back widely against the sheet of glass; his head tilted back, lips parted in a silent moan. Itachi's lip twitched in a smirk slightly as he repeated the same rub, gaining another arch and silent moan before the younger's body eased back into position.

The feeling was amazing, but Sasuke knew he couldn't just let this fall straight into Itachi's palm without a bit of a kick up. He looked half lidded towards Itachi who glared through his black tresses. The movement between his legs halting. Leaning in Itachi hovered above Sasuke's lips, only barely touching one another. His tongue slowly swiped across Sasuke's lower lip asking permission before placing a gentle kiss to his now sealed lips.

This time Sasuke obliged and kissed back slowly, slightly unsure of how Itachi liked his kisses. He must have done something right since Itachi's tongue was seeking permission again. He willingly complied a grin spreading over his features as he felt the slick muscle move into his mouth seeking his own tongue. He left Itachi to his business before he pulled his tongue back and bit down slightly on Itachi's tongue.

Itachi pulled back sharply a slight grunt left his mouth as he pulled back. He pulled his hand up and licked at his hand. Blood stained the creamy skin as he expected, he laughed slightly before looking at Sasuke's cocky face.

"_You want to play rough then, very well."_

Sasuke had no clue what was in store for him but he did know he was being pulled away from the window and down onto the bed. Itachi crawled above him and pinned in down with his own weight straddled over his small hips. He then proceeded to pull at the black top, which slipped freely over Sasuke head as he also took both of Sasuke wrists and pull them up toward the head board. With his now free hand he pulled at his own head band, forcing it to come loose before wrapping and securing it around and to the bed's head board.

He sat back grinding over Sasuke's slightly aroused groin. Shuffling a few times on purpose to arouse his little kitten. Small whimpers escaped Sasuke's mouth, his head slightly thrown back, that sleek neck exposed. Itachi leaned down making sure to grin again as he bent down to lick, suck and bite at the white pastel coloured skin.

"_Itachi._"

Sasuke was panting down; a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead_._ Itachi pulled away from the now reddened neck, pleased with his mark and advanced towards the slight perky nipples. He licked the very tip of the left nipple teasingly while his fingers entertained the right, tweaking it between his fingers. Itachi groaned every so slightly as Sasuke started to respond to his need, with an unrhythmatic thrust of his hips against Itachi's the fiction doubled the intensity. He was starting to become needy, his growing desire over powering him. He pulled himself away from the now enticed nipples and took to taking Sasuke's headband off. This however alerted Sasuke his once half lidded eyes now fully opened, watching every move again. Itachi shook his head and brought one finger to his lip. Signalling Sasuke to stay quite that everything was fine.

He managed to untie the knot in the headband and brought it in front of Sasuke's eyes before retying it back in place. Sasuke vision was now filled with nothing but darkness, his headband now acting as a blind fold. He began to panic at that moment, not being able to see what was going on was bad enough than having his hands tied as well. He struggled against the bonds, desperately trying to free himself. It was futile he then resorted to kicking his legs about but he was unsuccessful.

"_Stop struggling."_

How could he not struggle he thought in a wild panic as he continued to pull, tuck, kick and fling until he had worn himself out. Itachi then went about pulling the boys shorts down along with his boxers. This made everything worse as Sasuke tried again to pull at his bonds.

"_Itachi!_"

Itachi smirked as he fully removed the clothes and parted Sasuke's legs with a ghost like touch he ran his finger tips up the inner sides of his thighs before gently running them up Sasuke's length and over the tip making sure to linger there for a few seconds.

"_Uhh."_

He didn't know what to do still resist or let go he could feel a mix of emotions whirled around like water would when being sucked out of the plug. He was feeling amazingly pleasured at the moment, the butterflies were fluttering in a gleeful motion. The constant rubbing of Itachi's hand up and down his shaft made his mouth part and tiny groans come out. Of course his groans escalated to the next volume as Itachi took his length into his mouth, sucking him hard.

"_Itachi….please."_

Itachi pulled himself away from the boy's shaft earning a grumble of displeasure. He lent up to Sasuke's ear blowing there first before whispering lightly.

"_Please what?"_

A light shiver ran up Sasuke's back sending goose bumps all over his skin. Itachi watched Sasuke feature change every second as he thought of what to say. A smile rose over Itachi's lips as Sasuke's lips parted and his cheeks flushed an awfully deep red colour.

"_I want….__I want…."_

He didn't finish his sentence his head lowered and turned off to one side as though he was avoiding Itachi's gaze. Gently the older pulled Sasuke face back to him, their lips grazing lightly over one another.

"_What do you want?"_

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, his face burnt up again as he was forced to say what he had to say.

_I want…you Itachi, all of you."_

That was all he needed to hear before to lifted a hand up and placed them near Sasuke mouth, rubbing his lower lip

"_Suck"_

Sasuke nodded in reply and opening his awaiting mouth both coating the intruding digits with saliva, making sure to coat them with as much as possible. As they pulled away the emptiness was replaced with Itachi's cold lips pressing urgently against his own. A cold wet feeling pressed against Sasuke most private part as it passed slowly into his body. In an automatic defence his muscle tightened trying to stop the intrusion. With his free hand Itachi went back to pumping the slick length, using this to his advantage to distract the younger. Deep moans bubbled up to the surface with the onslaught of his member being pumped feverishly. Sasuke threw is head to the side, panting wildly into the side of his arm, trying to drown out the sounds. It appeared to have worked in calming Sasuke down enough to allow Itachi to insert the second finger.

The second finger went in with some resistance but not much, the tight muscle loosened slightly allowing the older Uchiha to scissor stretching the muscle more. Sasuke had to admit it was an uncomfortable feeling but with Itachi's fingers creeping further inside he hit something that sent fireworks off behind his closed eyes. An immediate reaction set Itachi's pulse racing as he watched the sleek body arch violently under him, the moans getting louder as he rubbed at the bundle of nerves. As Sasuke went about being totally enthralled in pleasure Itachi inserted the last finger with ease, stretching the muscle fully before withdrawing them.

Sasuke panted in want, his body was now screaming for attention. Itachi took to taking of his bothersome clothing, his trousers has become terrible tight over the last few minutes. As he peeled the last piece of clothing away he positioned himself between Sasuke's legs. He leaned over towards the small bedside cabinet and pulled a bottle of lube out. Spreading the cool liquid atop his member, letting his slide slowly, almost teasingly down his shaft.

He gasped a tight hold of it and pumped it slowly, enjoying the slow feeling. He grunted a few times at the feeling before taking his hand away to rub at Sasuke entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into the slightly tense heat below. Once he was fully seated in the deep heat he kept still allowing Sasuke to gain his focus again.

"_Itachi please move…__it's uncomfortable."_

Itachi compiled and began to thrust in and out. It started out slow but then gradually picked up as Sasuke relaxed more and more into the movements. The heated moans pasted between both brothers as they drowned in their ecstasy. The feeling was good but he wouldn't feel fully satisfied until he heard Sasuke scream so loud that his voice would begin to crack. He pulled Sasuke's hips up slightly in the air and angled his thrusts slightly deeper. He could hear the bonds on Sasuke's wrists make a creaking sound and peered up to see what was happening. Only to find Sasuke squeezing his hands together while pulling down on the restraints.

"_Ahhh god!"_

From here Itachi's thrusts picked up dramatically. Introduction a new set of screams and groans from Sasuke's mouth. His voice did crack every now and then when the pleasure was too much for him to handle. Itachi need was closing in, his pace picked up, both of their panting and moaning filled the room, the bed protested with each thrust, the head bard making a racked against the wall, Hopefully not leaving any marks on the paint :s

Itachi reached between their sweat slicked bodies and grasped a hold of Sasuke weeping member pumping at it aggressively. Sasuke's screams of pleasure came out in long ragged pants. The double pleasure were taking his senses away his mind going crazy at the thought of his completion. Itachi threw his head back throaty moans seeped from his slightly parted lips as he also neared his completion.

"_Ita…Itachi Please don't….don't stop."_

Itachi didn't plan on stopping his want was also closing to a near, gently reaching up he took away the blind fold. However when the blind fold was taken away Sasuke didn't open his eyes. Itachi wanted to see them wanted to lock eyes wanted them to both climax together.

"_Sasuke look at me."_

Sasuke gave it a while, trying to gain his Barings but Itachi was making it impossible with the frantic thrusting and the unbelievable pleasure. Slowly as he regained control Sasuke opened his eyes. They leaked slightly from the corners of his eyes as he locked his gaze with his Aniki's and from there they both felt complete.

Both of their climaxes ripped through them both as they came one after the other. Sasuke uncontrollable twisted and turned with a wicked moan as Itachi kept his gaze fixed on his angel below watching the sexual emotions run over his feature's, seeing the words he couldn't say shine through his eyes.

With a last pant Itachi fell of to the side with a grunt of satisfaction. He turned his head to the side to per at Sasuke's tired face. Reaching up Itachi undid the bonds on Sasuke wrists and pulled them down toward himself. With his other hand he reached over and took a hold of the younger Uchiha's left shoulder and pulled him onto his side. He placed a soft kiss on his nose closely followed by one on the lips.

Sasuke scanned Itachi's face but nothing was written there he looked toward his wrists that were now burning and feeling very sore and agitated. Itachi took the hint to comfort his younger brother although it wasn't his forte but he would do it to make him feel better. He brought the abused wrists to his lips and kissed them almost apologetically.

With a big sigh Sasuke looked from his wrists to Itachi's now Crimsons orbs. He quickly diverted his gaze down to his lips.

"_That wasn't much of a punishment Aniki."_

The Aniki part came out very sarcastically as he spoke.

"_What makes you say that?"_

Itachi was now glaring again; although Sasuke wasn't looking he could hear it in his voice.

"_Well I wasn't punished much since I got…. A kick out of it."_

Itachi's lip curved slightly a smug grin crossing his features. He grasped a hold of Sasuke's hip and pushed him on to his back and he straddled him. He lowered himself to Sasuke level, flicking his tongue out to lick his nose before kissing it.

"_I can make it more of a punishment if that is what you're asking for."_

Sasuke looked puzzlingly up at his older brother

"_How so?"_

"_Let find out shall we?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Yea pretty lame story but meh someone will like it. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
